The Aegin Family ♡
View the Family Tree Here. Births & Early Lives (Kei & Astiel) Kei Kei and Lucy were born in the Associative Generals of Satix Department of Higher Healthcare and Special Medicine Eimax Branch, Manchester, UK, in the Eimax dimension, which is a twin dimension of the one he is currently based in, called Satix. His mother, Yvette Sato, gave Kei an angel name; Orphiel, which came from the name Orpheus, the name of a man who saved his wife from Kei's father, Hades. His demon name, Kainohatsu, was Japanese, and was a name which his father Hades gave him. Kainohatsu is derived from the words かいがん (Kaigan), meaning beach or coast, which is where the hospital he was born in was located and it was where Hades and Yvette spent the most time, but it also means enlightenment, an opening of the eye to the truth, and の (no) on its own mean of, and 啓発 (Keihatsu, where he gets his human name), literally means enlightenment. So Kainohatsu means Beach/Coast of Enlightenment. In addition to his non-human names, Kei was known as Tempus when he was a simple Guardian, which is Latin for Epoch. He was given this name by the Associative Generals of Satix Eimax Branch (A-GS) when he became Leader of the Timeless in that dimension. The A-GS had big plans for Kei and were also going to name him Sorem, God of Souls, but Hades declined and said they should wait to make him a god. *** Astiel Aster and his twin sister Violet were born in the Higher Angelwing Medical and Scientific Development Center, in The Ottiqin, Universe Seven in The Ottiqin dimension. Aster was named by his mother, Nataly. She named both him and Violet after the flowers that were in her hospital room; Aster's and Violets, but he also received and angel name; Astiel, which he prefers to his real name. Astiel's middle name, Keanu, however, was given to him by Kei. Kei explained to Astiel that he gave Astiel the middle name Keanu because Kei had just finished watching John Wick and he wanted his little brother to be named after a badass. Astiel has also been given the names Geo and Terrene, for being more than adept with Earth, Wind, and Steel magic. For his seventh birthday, Astiel received a newborn legendary creature from the nearby Bugwyn Cluster called a Desura, which is a spectral ocelot. Astiel named his Desura, Astro, and they quickly became very close. However, since Astro was born in The Ottiqin, Astiel wasn't allowed to immediately bring Astro to Satix without permission from the A-GS. Introduction To The Celix Timeless Kei Alongside him, Kei had a legendary creature called an Asero, which was an angelic white tiger. His Asero was named Extaurumsec, shortened to Exsec, which is a rough translation from Latin to "Destroyer of Other Worlds." His father gave Kei his Asero for his seventh birthday, (all children of the Timeless receive legendary creatures for their seventh birthday), and Kei already had two dogs, a black and white ticked male German Short-haired Pointer named Eimo and an average male Australian Shepherd named Lix. Kei grew very attached to his dogs and Exsec, but the dogs both died when Hades took Kei on a mission with him to Satix. Kei brought his dogs and Exsec with him to a town called Celix, where Hades grew up with his twin brother, Robert, under the name Daniel. Eimo and Lix were killed by Cerberus when they crossed through a portal in The Devil's Den in Celix. Exsec killed Cerberus, and Kei was taught how to reap souls by Hades. Hades gave Kei a small, simple and minimalist scythe to use for reaping. All Kei had to do was slit the throat and put the words engraved on the blade of the scythe to the wound, and it would draw out the soul. The words read "Elate apo to esoteriko," which is Greek for "Come forth from the inside." Exsec left the cave before Hades finished teaching Kei how to reap. Hades and Kei left The Devil's Den after a few minutes of instruction, and they searched for Exsec. Exsec was found by Hades in Larry's house in Celix dying of unknown causes. Larry tried to care for Exsec and nurse it back to full health, but Larry didn't know how to heal a creature from another dimension. Kei decided to euthanize Exsec and keep his soul. Exsec's soul is now embedded in the amulet Kei wears around his neck. Kei and his father received a message when they were on their return through the Ottiqin dimension to Eimax. Hades got orders from the A-GS to kill Kei because of his violatation the inter-dimensional laws of space-time travel. Kei was never supposed to "remove a legendary creature from its home and then smuggle it into an entirely new dimension." Hades used a spell on Kei simply known as Reverse to reverse time on Kei's life so he hadn't been born. Hades then returned to Eimax and told the A-GS that his son was dead, and Hades took his then wife, Yvette, and got a transfer to Satix, where Kei was reborn. Kei was reborn on March 25, 2018, with no recollection of his past. His father, being the master of Time Magic, sped up the rate at which Kei grew with a spell known as Fast Forward. Kei didn't have much of a childhood since he grew 26 days older every week. His father removed the spell once Kei turned seventeen. On the day Kei turned seventeen, Hades was at Celix. He had met two girls named Addison and Niko and a boy named Percy. Niko is the daughter of Zeus, the Greek God. Addison is the daughter of Poseidon, as is Percy, her half-brother. A month gone by as the group grew, but instead of staying with his new friends, Hades decided that it was time for Kei to "take over the family business." Hades never actually had a family business, but when he was known as Oliver, all he ever did was help other people, or at least try. Even though Hades was King Of Hell, aka The New Satan, he was very kind, and so was Kei. Hades left Celix and returned to Hell, where he explained what happened while he was in Celix earlier that month. When he was done, he said his final goodbyes, which confused Kei, and then Hades muttered something in Greek, and there was a flash of bright blue light. Kei woke up in the Celix High School Gym, wearing clothes that better fit his style than what he had previously been wearing. He ventured to the Statues of The Guardians, where a statue his father stood; Hades was a former Fire General. There was no one there, so he continued on to the campsite. There, he found Addison, Percy, and Niko. They bombarded him with questions. and he was terrified at first. They later grew to become his best friends. To date, they have saved the world several times, once from "Eternal Darkness" and from the Greek Goddess Nemesis. *** Astiel A week after they were born, the twins celebrated their fifteenth birthdays. Kei immediately employed them as spies so they could help Kei and Carly learn more about Yoba, the new Goddess of Summoning; the supposedly dead Myriad; and Puppet, who was thought to be The Myriad. Violet was sent to investigate Foria and Death to see if Death had any part in the incoming Eternal Darkness while Astiel was sent to the northern Citadel region of Yeocyn. There, he uncovered that The Myriad had two special blades, one he kept in his castle, the Left Blade, and Yoba had the Right Blade. Astiel determined that since he found the Left Blade in the Hellsin base of operations on Dyekidynn, a dimension that Puppet has strong ties to, Puppet was The Myriad. Astiel then received a call from an unknown user telling Astiel that Puppet and Yoba were actually dead, and it was their ghosts they were seeing. Kei agreed to Switch with Astiel so Kei could go risk his life in the Autumn's End Catacombs to retrieve Puppet and Yoba's bones so they could revive them. With The Timeless Kei Things among the Guardians, Generals and The Timeless, only became tenser after the first defeat of Nemesis. Internal fighting was born between Kei and Percy. Percy believed that Kei was doing too much on his own, insinuating that Kei had become too powerful and that he was being an attention seeker. Kei countered saying that if he were an attention seeker, he would reap, kill, and destroy people, their souls, and lives in front of everyone, and not behind the scenes like he has been. This argument caused a falling out between them, which caused Kei to leave The Timeless. Percy was able to temporarily convince Kei to stay until Kei finally decided it was time to fight back against who he saw as the real attention seeker, the man, the myth, the legend himself, Percy Jackson, The Lightning Thief. For additional protection, Kei met privately with Chuck (God) to form a pact. This pact was named The Occult Pact, TOP for short. In this pact, the seven Archangels, when called upon, will descend from the Heavens and provide any and all kinds of assistance to Evan Kei Aegin and his guild, Sound Of Silence. In return, Kei must perform 7 extremely dangerous tasks to prove himself worthy of a direct alliance with God himself. The first task was for Kei to "infiltrate" The Timeless and remove a specific elemental crystal from the Void. The second task was to initiate a battle with Larry and Lenny and win by all means necessary. The third task was to find the Missing Library and return God's Word to Chuck. The fourth task was to find and kill seven primordial gods of any mythology. The fifth task was for Kei to find and kill his father, Hades. The sixth task was to defeat each Archangel in a fair one-on-one battle. The seventh and final task was for Kei to find and kill God and defeat all of the Archangels at the same time in an all-out fight, therefore proving that Kei is worthy of leading the Archangels whenever needed. On his deathbed, God will name apply the name Equinox to Kei, and crown Kei God's Champion; God's Wrath. Kei completed all of the tasks, even killing his own father and Chuck, who both accepted their fates, and replaced Chuck with himself as the new God, making him possibly the most powerful being ever to exist across the 777,777,777,777,777,777,777 dimensions. Since Kei was in control of Heaven and Hell and outright refused to control Earth, Kei was named God of The Afterlife in addition to being named God of Space and Time, to take over his father, who was God of Creation, Destruction, Energy, and The Underworld. When Oliver returned to Celix with Kei's new siblings, twins Violet and Astiel, Kei was dumbfounded. The twins were already 15, and they were only born four days ago. Kei then remembered how his father used time magic to speed up the rate at which they grew so they could go on and become members of society. Astiel was smart, everyone knew this, but he was arguably better on the front lines. He joined Emerald Assault and quickly climbed the ranks all the way up to a Council position. He now runs the Lavox dimension and Emerald Assault, serving as its Commander. Violet, however, was better behind the scenes, building and working with mechanics. She often helps Astiel build things for Emerald Assault, be it weapons, vehicles, or anything else they may ask for. Kei has started to grow jealous of the progress of his siblings, but since the appearance of the new Goddess of Summoning, he had to enlist their help. Kei asked for Astiel to look for signs of the weapon lost in "The Emerald Assault Slaughter," a battle that mainly took place in Lavox. Astiel also searched for clues to tell if the new Goddess of Summoning was friend or foe and initially came up empty handed. Meanwhile in the Olan sector, Violet investigated Foria and Tenebris, looking to uncover secrets of Death, and if he had any part in Eternal Darkness, a period that has come across Celix once before, where a figure blots out the sun and shadow creatures invade their universe. Meanwhile, Kei discovered he was The Parallel to The Myriad. The day was June 15, he and Carly had just finished discussing how Puppet, Oliver's best friend, was actually The Myriad, and how him and Yoba, the new Goddess of Summoning (if that were actually her name), were in cahoots. Shortly after Kei and Carly parted, Kei got a notification from his phone. He received a message at 3:60 from an unknown user telling him that he was The Parallel, The Myriad's equal and parallel. "The Myriad walks among you. Black sweater; satanic pentagram on the back, regular jeans, green sneakers. Chestnut hair; innocent face. You know him to be Puppet. His name is deceiving... He's been the one pulling the strings." - Unknown User After Kei was sent to Autumn's End to retrieve the bones of Puppet and Yoba, he stopped to get autographs from Albert Einstein. As he did, the bag containing the skeletons opened from the inside and the skeletons of Puppet and Yoba walked away. Later the next day, Astiel called Kei to let him know that Violet had joined The Underground, the biggest secret organization ever to exist. Kei quickly found the skeletons and left Lavox in a desperate search for his sister; The Underground was a very dangerous organization. He found the main headquarters of The Underground in Askavix, though he did have to literally fight an army to get to the council room, where he formed The Unseen Concordant with the General and CO of The Underground, Veilux Knane, otherwise known as BEY_ND. In this Concordant, what remained of The Underground would surrender to Kei and merge with The Timeless to create a new organization. In addition to this, Kei would get his sister back but she would remain 2iC of The Underground. When Kei arrived at Celix in Satix, he immediately began resurrecting Puppet and Yoba. This process took about 7 seconds since it isn't very difficult for the God Of The Afterlife to return someone to the land of the living. Kei then began pressuring them and asking them questions about Death and the incoming Eternal Darkness. Puppet said he didn't know Death had anything to do with Eternal Darkness while Yoba said that the only part she knew was that Death had partaken was the role of a diversion. Kei then scurried to Percy to ask where the Eternal Darkness would begin, but by then, the Shadows had arrived. Kei was able to capture and interrogate a Shadow and learned that the Eternal Darkness was the greatest weapon of Führer Furor, the leading guild in the Icyn Cluster which was east of the cluster they were in, called Emyth. Führer Furor was an assault team of four million soldiers consisting of units from The Requiem, Ravendeath, Anomaly, TERRYBLE and The Vagabonds. Their strategy was to send out The Requiem's one million Class 2 Demonic Shades out first, just to keep The Timeless busy. Then, Ravendeath would infect the water in the city to create zombies out of the civilians. Anomaly and TERRYBLE would then send out large platoons of STGSs (Specially Trained God Slayers) to find and eliminate all threats in the city. The Vagabonds were the COs--commanding officers--of the assault, both on and off the field. They were all aware that they would inevitably fail, and that they were never supposed to win since the whole assault was only a diversion. At the top of it all, there was Death. Moreoever, the real threats were the archangels, who were planning an Eternal Bright; a purging of Deep Space. To combat that, Kei put Astiel in charge of killing the Archangels or convincing them to join The Timeless. The core seven Archangels denied, but Astiel did make allies in angels Ariel and Samael, an AJIN named Ko as well as the fallen angel Behemoth. Here, Kei took Ko, Ariel, Samael, and Behemoth to a dimension called Cryomia in the Uoteo sector of the Emyth cluster. There, they officially formed a hybrid group called Sound of Silence, SoS, which aims to blend all species, human, demon, angel, Ajin, etc., in order to stop terrorist attacks, apocalypses, purges and other threats to Deep Space before they happen since The Timeless were doing such a fantastic job at the time. Originally, Ariel, Samael, Ko, Behemoth and Kei got along very well, but Ko disagreed with a lot of their actions and reasons. He thought that killing the archangels was inhumane and that clearing the slate was part of their job as angels, but Behemoth directly disagreed with Ko, saying that the archangels don't care about the individuals, they care about God's Return. The vote was 4 to 1, outnumbering Ko, who then left SoS, and became "The Third." Kei knew Ko would be strong, but not how strong. What he thought he knew about The Triumvirate, The Myriad (Puppet), Yoba and himself was incorrect, and Yoba was only The Myriad's right hand, the one missing third was Ko, thus the name "The Third." Ko was the one who sent Kei a message at 3:60 telling him that he was the Parallel, and also sent a message to Puppet telling him that he was paralleled by the son of his best friend Ko's name "The Third" comes from being the missing third of The Triumvirate, the part of the story no one knew. Ko set out to stop Sound of Silence from attempting inhumane, over-the-top assaults but was ultimately defeated by Astiel in a rematch after Astiel's first failed attempt at fighting Ko earlier in Eimax ** Astiel During his time at Celix, Astiel became a friend, boyfriend, a dad, and an archangel. Astiel finally defeated and unmasked The Third on July 1st, 2018 at the campsite in Celix. The Third was revealed to be an AJIN named Ko, formerly a part of Sound of Silence, a mysterious hybrid group of shrouded heroes. Ko told Astiel who the members were and why he left When Astiel called a meeting in Veilax, the capital of Lixir, to discuss the future invasion of The Requiem in Spero, things took a tragic turn Emerald Assault, Hellsin, and Paradox were the guilds who attended the meeting, while Sound Of Silence, now lead by Archie, Astiel's illegitimate son, was in charge of security. They did their job well, seeing as how they spotted eleven Ravendeath Assault squads en route to Veilax from Askavix. The meeting was adjourned, and those who attended, twelve from Emerald, six from Hellsin and eight from Paradox, along with Astiel, Archie, Samael, Ariel, and Behemoth, which made thirty-one in total, were able to defeat all 143 soldiers from Ravendeath, including Ravendeath's very own 2iC, 3iC, and Squad Manager. Astiel's forces only suffered one casualty, however; Astiel himself. Astiel was killed by Ravendeath's 2iC, Michael, the former Archangel, now Archdemon, Prince of Hell and Satan's replacement as the sixth deadly sin; Wrath. When only Michael and his two HRs were left, Archie challenged them to a three v. one duel to the death. Michael accepted, filled with bravado. Archie's mother was an Archdemon named Amanda, the third deadly sin, Lust, and Astiel was the second most powerful celestial being, after Kei. Since Archie's conception was not normal (Astiel's genetics was mixed with Amanda's genetics in a lab to create Archie, but he was nonetheless a Nephilim, half angel half demon mix). Archie was not at full strength, and he didn't reach his full strength until a week later. Despite this slight handicap, Archie's birth created an Arcturian Pulse, which did no damage to any clusters except one that was far off in Deep Space and that cluster was completely destroyed when the pulse finally hit The duel between Archie Aegin, Michael, and his goons lasted 1.42 seconds, and Archie stood victorious over Michael as his glowing orange eyes, which resembled those of Lucifer's, peered down at Michael, who's soul barely enough time to exit the body when Archie reaped it, sliding a concealed hand-scythe across Michael's throat. Buckethead's Introduction After Astiel's death and Archie's slaughtering of Astiel's killers, Astiel was resurrected via witchcraft, a pre- prepared spell that he had ready in case he died. He possessed and merged with Buckethead Baker, a raven-haired Junior in high school hellbent on rebuilding himself. He began to let his friends know that he was not dead and that he was alive, and very much okay. Astiel later split from Buckethead and became his own person again. Hades picked everyone up and went on vacation, leaving Buckethead behind. This, however, turned out working very well for Bucket, since he was able to make so many good friends with not only those in The Timeless and its allies but with normal students at Celix High. Sometime after they left, Buckethead felt what he thought was an earthquake, but was really Kei falling to Earth from the sky. Kei was very injured after getting in a fight with an unknown being, presumably Death, although the exact identity of the assailant was unknown. In a quick response to save his dying friend, Buckethead urged Kei to merge with him, preserving Kei's soul inside of Bucket. Although they had merged into one being, Kei was still alive within Bucket. Buckethead inherited everything Kei learned. Buckethead was essentially Kei, just not physically. Bucket was only a tad more sarcastic than Kei, who was more of a free yet strict spirit. One week, Buckethead hosted a game night with his new previously-mentioned-friends along with a few more familiar friends; Connor, Remi (now known as Amanda), Bailey and Carly. "The Night Buckety Got His Fuckety" "The night had grown upon the day like wisteria, eventually choking out the sunlight, leaving only the cold shadows of the night. Some of the students in Celix were unfortunately just as cold-blooded as any reptile they would find out in the day. The human nightlife was a perfect mirror of reptilian day-life, and the town was always crawling with people or animals, whether they could be seen by the naked eye or not. My name is Buckethead Baker, and it's my job to tell the story no one else wants to tell, the story everyone else wants so desperately to forget. It was July 17, and my friend Lucas invited me to go to a rather sketchy sleepover with him and some others from school. I cautiously agreed and followed him to their base of operations, Vanessa's house. Vanessa was the school's golden girl; a perfect life-sized Barbie. She had a great personality which rivaled her looks. By the end of the week, those who remained were Aaron, Lucas, Clare, Vanessa, Violet (not Astiel's sister), Danny, Naomi, Ryan, Katie, Carly and myself. Out of the people listed just now, those who participated during the first night were Lucas, Clare, Vanessa, Violet, Danny, Carly and I. What eventually turned into a "Game of Spice" started out only as an innocent game of Truth or Dare. Luckily, I only had to lock lips with one girl, Violet, while everyone else passed Lucas around like a bowl of creamy mashed potatoes that God made himself. Vanessa's bachelorette pad became too inhabited by the time dawn arrived, so Vanessa, along with efforts from myself, picked up the party and relocated it to the beach. This phase didn't last long after a new player named Max was evicted from the game for being overly inappropriate. After a few more turns of Truth or Dare, the eccentric players took a swimming break, while the mellow players sat on the warm shore of Celix. Once their swimming break was over, the players voted to start a game of Spin The Bottle, with me being the literal spinner. I opened my phone and used an online spinner with everyone's' names, but I had to constantly update and edit it because people were always coming and going. We locked the game down so no one else could join our game of "Spin The Buckethead," a term coined by Carly. For the last time, we moved the game to the campfire at the campsite in the not-so-dark and gloomy forest. This group of friends would not end up being torn apart, but rather pulled closer together; less like glued sheets of paper that don't fit on top of each other perfectly and more like an ingrown toenail. Not only were friendships reformed in the fire and spice of the drama to come, they were buried deep below ground; they were untouchable. The rules of the game were simple; I spin to see who goes first, spin again to see who they will kiss. They only have one respin each time they are chosen and they can only choose between their two spins. Unless requested otherwise, a boy could land on a boy or a girl could land on a girl. Luckily, I didn't land on another guy when it was my turn to spin to my death. As much as I joke about this, this spin reformed my point of view of her and how I feel, although she doesn't feel the same way. I had kissed my best friend, Carly. At first, it was traumatizing not only for her but for me, too. The game only continued for about ten more rounds when they voted to switch back to Truth or Dare. Things really changed for me when they decided to upgrade to Do or Die. The reason I was involved in this messy whore-dog showdown is because Lucas saw an opportunity to get back at me for making him kiss so many girls. Then he did it; I was then dared to tongue Carly. Since I really didn't feel like dying that particular night, I had to go through with it. The rest of the night was mild and calm, yet far from boring, which is what I was hoping for in the beginning. My name is Buckethead Baker, and I feel I have fulfilled my duty to tell the story no one who was at the campsite on July 17th wants to remember by telling my part of the story. Since everyone had different experiences, some of which I cannot yet comprehend, I can only tell my story or the story of a large majority. What happened at the campsite should not be discussed in public, and what I have written here cannot be disclosed, for not only the protection of those involved but for me personally. DISCLAIMER: I, Buckethead Baker, am in no way related to Hannah Baker nor Jughead Jones." The Birth of Ku and Death of Kei Although the day September and December were born remains unknown, Kei and Ariel died September 20 of 2018. A boy appeared in Celix who strongly resembled Kei, yet was not him, rather his son. Ku was, in a lot a ways, a reincarnation of his father, who along with Ku's mother, Ariel, were killed by an enraged Hades. Kei and Ariel were attempting to master Spell-Breaker and Spirit-Bind magic, but to do so, one of them would have to be Spirit-Bound and break out of the Bind with Spell-Breaker magic; a very hefty and life-consuming process. "When one becomes Spirit Bound, their physical body dies and his/her soul takes on its Astral/Spirit form. From there, his/her soul will be permanently Bound until released by the Binder. Since the Bound Soul is now impervious to all kinds of damage, natural or otherwise, it will never die. Should the Binder die, the soul will remain until released by an Heir to the Soul. If there are no Heirs to the Soul, then the Bound Soul will become either a Demon or an Angel, as decided by Buckethead. Upon breaking out of a Bond, the previously Bound Soul will become immune to everything with the exception of an Omni-Locked being, who in their own plane, which exists outside of the Existence Realm, may damage a Spirit-Bound Soul because they too exist outside of everything." - Astiel Aegin, Archangel. When Hades heard word of his son practically committing suicide with his wife to become immortal and invincible, Hades was furious, and would not let their decision stand. So, with the help of Archie, Astiel and Buckethead as the top-dogs of The Afterlife, Hades warned that if he and Ariel went through with their choice, they would die and would not be accepted into Heaven nor Hell, and would be left to wander the Omni-Locked realm of Celix for the rest of eternity. Kei and Ariel did not heed Hades' warning, and attempted the ceremony anyway. Hades temporarily Omni-Locked himself why Archie held the Omni-Gate open. While in Omni-Lock, Hades saw visions of two sets of twins being born, his grandchildren and great-grandchildren. He began to hesitate, and frantically searched the Omni-Locked realm for Ariel and Kei. When he finally found the two in The Devil's Den, Hades told Kei that Ariel was pregnant with twins, and Hades allowed Ariel to have the twins on one condition; they would die for opposing the balance of Universe 7 (two angels dying at the same time without the death of two demons would disturb the balance of The Hosts of Heaven and Hell as well as Celix since The Hosts of Heaven and Hell are in a binding contract called The Sanguine Pact, in which The Hosts of Heaven and Hell must always been on "equal footing," and neither can have one more unit than the other). Ariel and Kei agreed with sad sighs, but continued to bargain with Hades. They would both become Class Seven Ethereals: the highest class of Ethereal, a type of ghost which can shape-shift. With this, they could take on all of the properties of any lower class of ghost while the Ethereal properties become recessive, but no supernatural being higher than a Class Seven Ethereal, which includes Demons, Angels, Reapers and AJIN. With their consent, Hades took Kei and Ariel's newborns to Astiel, who split them up; September was to stay with Buckethead as an A.I. until Mid October and December was to go to Manchester, UK, to live with her aunt Lucy and her family. Hades took the lives of Kei and Ariel, made them Class Seven Ethereals, and exited the Omni-Locked realm with the bodies. Hades buried Kei and Ariel under their favorite tree near the pond in the Celix Campgrounds, with their feet to the water. -One month later...- After the "death" of Buckethead Baker, Archie and Astiel released September into the world under the name Kugatsu, Japanese for September, and sometimes shortened to Kuga, or further to Ku, while December became Juunigatsu, or Juni, and continued to live with Lucy in Manchester. Ku became quick friends with Kei's old friends: Percy, Niko, Carly, Connor, etc., and made new friends such as Toby, Emma, Jasmine, Jason, Cole, the Sound of Silence members, Buckethead himself, and many others. Ku became romantically invested in Emma, and they began dating, while Toby became the awkward gay friend, Jasime was known as the sporadic, hyperactive one, Jason the emotional melodramatic one, Cole the "Wanderer," and the others with their own nicknames to Ku. A friend of Toby's, however, had no nickname, and was known simply as Doctor Smiley. Doctor Smiley obviously had a few screws lose, and everyone was aware, especially Ku. While everyone was at Percy's house, Smiley made it blatantly obvious when he began watching Emma shower, which Ku walked in on when he was going to ask Emma what she wanted for lunch. Ku nearly killed Smiley out of pure rage, but decided that mental torture would be best. The angel in Ku took a seat and his demon side was released. Since he was fueled by so much rage and hate, his demon side nearly killed his angel side, overpowering it magically and physically. Ku's right arm had been corrupted; it turned black, his arm made of black Chromium, the strongest metal in Deep Space, and his nails morphing into claws. While gold in color, they too were made of Chromium, only they were reinforced, thus stronger and sharper. Ku also grew angel wings, only they too were corrupted, and were black as night. Ku's eyes went from an innocent, vibrant green to gold; the color of a Nephilim sired by only the strongest supernatural beings. Since Ku was mixed with Human, Angel, Demon, God, and Chuck knows what else, he was extremely overpowered, and he knew this. He rose above his parents, as Nephilims are notorious for, and became the most feared being in his corner of Deep Space. Ku never used more than half of his magic because he limited himself to half in order to better fit in with his friends, who helped him in his crusade against Doctor Smiley. Doctor Smiley never died by Ku's hand, though. While Connor wanted to be the one to kill Doctor Smiley for his own reasons, it was ultimately Emma who aided Doctor Smiley in an assisted suicide via gun. Smiley begged Emma to help him end himself. The sharks smelt blood in the water, and one stationed himself at Smiley's front door while the other circled the perimeter. As Ku walked by the windows, he made sure Emma was okay; he couldn't enter because Smiley's house was protected by Enochian Sigils which could only be removed or otherwise modified by the Author, Smiley. Emma put the gun to Smiley's head as he read the word on either side of the gun: "SMILE," and he did so. As Connor angrily watched from the doorway and Ku from a window, Emma pulled the trigger and Smiley's lifeless body hit the floor, blood covering the wall behind Smiley. If only they knew that Smiley's eyes started to glow. About a month later, a girl named Sally, also a friend of Toby's, entered Celix in place of Doctor Smiley and began to torment and annoy Ku's friends by making outrageous demands and interfering with their day-to-day life. Since Ku was tired of people getting involved, he confronted Sally, who was in the middle of verbally assaulting Jasmine. Ku's eyes began glowing purple and a sword of lightning formed in his hand. He vowed to kill Sally right then and there, and he released an Arcturian Pulse. His eyes turned gold and began to glow, and the lightning sword he carried was not only made of purple lightning, but it was mixed with white and gold lightning, too, with a light, ominous blue fog surrounding the sword and himself. He Blinked forward and cut Sally's leg first, and held the sword to her throat. Carly approached Ku and told him not to play with his food, and to which he decapitated Sally in front of Jasmines house and threw her dead body into the pond from where he stood. On the 31 of December of 2018, at 12:00, Emma gave birth to Alec, and at 12:02, gave birth to Violet, the twins which would finally complete Satan's lineage and end it with perfect beings. The Mixed Trust Scale (1-10) Kei/Bucket & Percy Through Kei's eyes, he and Percy had a brotherly relationship. Although Percy could sometimes get annoying or obnoxious, Percy was practically his brother, so Kei dealt with Percy in order to keep a not only powerful ally, but a good friend... And a brother. Kei/Bucket & Ivy Although Kei was quick to throw Ivy under the bus with Astiel so that Kei could, in fact, get closer to Carly, he believed that he and Ivy were good friends. They didn't argue when they were rarely with each other, and they seemed to blend well. Kei/Bucket & Addison Addison was Kei's friend, and that's all that mattered to him. He had someone who cared, not only for him but for the others as well. He can't say they were best friends, him and Addison, but he can say he could trust her with things he couldn't trust the others with. Kei/Bucket & Crystal Although they weren't the closest of friends, Crystal did once comfort Kei at the top of a mountain, and that meant the world to him. She was there for him when no one else was, and that was more than enough for Kei. Kei/Bucket & Carly In the beginning, Carly was Oliver's best friend and colleague as hunters. Then, Carly was Kei's best friend and partner-in-crime. Carly has been in cahoots with the Aegin family since Hades was Oliver but in all that time, Kei, Astiel nor Hades had feelings for Carly but Buckethead temporarily did, and he told her. Although she was relatively close to each of them, none of the Aegin boys ever fell for her... But the Baker boy did. Since, in Buckethead's eyes, Carly rejected him, Buckethead decided not to linger on it and move on, so he did, and he now grows closer to Ariel. Kei/Bucket & Connor Although Connor is frequently obnoxious, he does have the human ability to be kind, and compassionate not only to his friends but to new people as well, and Astiel, as well as Buckethead, saw this when Connor showed them the same heart that Connor displayed with others, which is what puts him above others. When Kei was his own person, Connor never had the emotional range or the brain to do any of what he does now, so Connor was ranked low for Kei. Kei/Bucket & Niko As one of Kei's first friends at Celix, Niko always stood by Kei and the others, although they didn't always agree on everything, which was typical of friends. Kei could only describe his feelings when Percy and Niko began dating as anxious to see what would happen next, and only because Niko and Percy used to hate each other more than anything when in the very beginning Percy broke Niko's sword. Kei is very happy for Niko, and he considers her a very close and trusted friend. Kei/Bucket & Hades Things started out well for Kei and his father, even after Kei was reborn. Things started to go downhill when Hades revealed the truth of Kei's past to him, which put Hades in Kei's hell; a brutal, viciously unforgiving one, which was worse than the traditional hell. Kei hates very few things more than being lied to, and his own father did just that. Although Buckethead never met Hades, Bucket may have been able to heal things between the God of Space, Time, and the Afterlife and his father, King Of Hell. Kei/Bucket & Nemesis Since she is mostly a joke and always has been from the beginning, Nemesis plays the role of an emotional relief character in Kei's and The Timeless' lives. Kei trusts the now-rabbit to get the mail, and to be left home alone, but not much else since Nemesis once was the Goddess of Revenge. Buckethead likes Nemesis and thinks she is, at heart, a good little bunny with "sharp pointy teeth." (Monty Python & The Holy Grail) Kei/Bucket & Astiel & Violet Kei's inordinate love for his younger brother and sister puts them above everyone else. Kei trusts them with anything, anytime, ever. Although Buckethead hasn't known the twins for long, he cares for them just the same as Kei did, and he aims to provide the twins with their missing Big Brother Figure, the figure they never had since children of any former nor current King Of Hell physically and magically aren't allowed to be near each other, which means they all have to be in different universes. The only exceptions to the rule are Astiel and Violet. Kei/Bucket & Hannah Another comic relief character, Hannah considers Hell's Children her friends, and they consider her the same. Although she frequently gets completely naked and runs around not only Kei's house but also the whole town, she has proved herself a very skilled user of Blood magic, and a good prankster. Astiel and Hannah used her tendency to get naked as a way to prank Percy. She got on top of him and pretended to have sex, waited for Percy to walk in on them, see it, and misunderstand. This prank was performed twice and is now retired, but since then, Astiel's level of friendship has mostly transferred over to Buckethead. Kei/Bucket & Archie Despite being overprotective of Archie, Astiel's son, Buckethead, and Kei both care and love Archie as Astiel does. Archie has separation anxiety, and he gets attacks when Astiel isn't in the universe, which he can sense. Bucket trusts Archie immensely and hopes to provide Archie with anything he needs. Kei/Bucket & Ko Since the very beginning in 2012, Kei and Ko were inseparable. They were the greatest power couple of Eimax, and they were very respected by their peers and elders. The simple fact that a pure being like Kei and an impure being like Ko worked so well with each other amazed all of Deep Space, which is what encouraged The Timeless to open their separate branches for each species of being, ranging from humans to gods, to AJIN and more. The combination of an angel/demon/god/human itself had never been seen before, and adding an AJIN like Ko into the equation only made things better. Kei and Ko along with Puppet and a few others we very close friends until 2017, when Kei fell off the grid, leaving Puppet and Ko, who split. Kei wished Ko would have been willing to come back and rejoin Kei, but after Ko's disagreement with SoS, the killer duo of an angel/demon/god/human alongside an AJIN would never be reborn. Kei/Bucket & Lucifer A large portion of Kei's childhood was spent with Lucifer, specifically from the time he was 9 to 13. During this time, Hades was with Puppet, planning a project that never saw the light of day, but if it had it would have caused the third largest manually produced Arcturian Pulse at the time only behind the pulse Puppet's Crowning and the very first Arcturian Pulse. Lucifer is the figure behind Kei's dark side and insecurities as well and Kei's former sense of pride. Lucifer first taught Kei demonic summonings as well as angelic summonings, then he taught Kei Dark magic, Gravity Magic, and Blood magic. Kei and Ko would get together in Hell for training sessions with Lucifer. The training sessions ranged from hand-to-hand fights to magical fights and could end up lasting hours on end. When it came time for the last fight of the day, Kei & Ko Vs. Lucifer, Kei, and Ko always won, which is what gave the boys their pride. Kei/Bucket & Puppet Puppet always favored Kei over Orion because Kei was always more human and less robotic than Orion. Kei was easier for Puppet to connect with after Hades fell off the grid, and they became quick friends. Kei never knew that Puppet was The Myriad until Kei found out about the Blades. Although Kei and Puppet never developed the kind of relationship Kei had with Lucifer, Puppet was practically Kei's uncle, because of which Kei was inclined to trust him much more. Kei/Bucket & Yoba Because Yoba had only recently emerged from the shadows, Kei had very little trust for her. Kei/Bucket & Lunar Because Lunar has changed since she was known as Morgana, Buckethead has been more inclined to like her than he normally would if she hadn't changed because he likes to see his friends progress into something better than before. Lunar is becoming a good friend to Buckethead, and his trust for her is growing. Kei/Bucket & Ariel As the Archangel of Life and Creation, Ariel was Kei's coworker since he was God of The Afterlife (as well as Space and Time and sometimes Death, depending on whom you're talking to). Kei grew close to Ariel during his time at SoS, and he slightly favored her above Samael and Behemoth. Ariel was Kei's supposed imaginary friend during early childhood, but she was actually his guardian angel assigned by Omniel, his grandfather, former King Of Heaven and God's best friend (but call him Chuck). Kei and Ariel were born on the same day, at the exact same time, only Ariel was born in Heaven and Kei in Deep Space. As children, Kei and Ariel ran around in The Garden of Eden together for hours upon hours, and then retire to the house Kei grew up in, somewhere in southwestern Arkansas and away from danger but close enough to the essentials. If Kei couldn't sleep at night, he would hold surprisingly deep conversations with Ariel until they fell asleep. They shared secrets with each other and were inseparable. If anyone tried, however, Kei would scream so loudly that the fabric of space around him would become distorted and time would stop. This would affect anyone Kei saw as a threat to him at the moment, and if ever chose to, he could Smite them in their suspended state of animation. Kei only did this once when Archangels Raphael and Selaphiel came to take Ariel away from Kei at the age of 14. Although Raphael and Selaphiel did not die, they did have to find new vessels to materialize in, which took about a year. Ariel never left Kei's side, and she was his closest and most trusted friend until the second he died. Although Buckethead couldn't see it when Kei was dying, Ariel gave Kei a kiss as a final parting gift as Kei merged with Buckethead, who did not retain the kiss because Kei kept it personal, stashed away in his soul, a part of him only two people had access to; Ariel and himself. Kei/Bucket & Drew Kei only knew Drew as the guy who captured his little sister's heart, the sister he was extremely protective of, and Kei never got close to Drew. Kei did trust him enough to date his sister until Kei found out about his terrifying lineage and told Violet, who broke up with him. Kei/Bucket & Samael Known as the Venom of God or the blind god, Samael was merely a companion of Kei's, and they never talked on a personal level. Kei trusted Samael enough to travel with him and fight alongside him, but that's all. Kei and Samael never met outside Sound of Silence, and neither of them seemed interested in a serious friendship. Samael was and remains a very strong and witty opponent and companion. Kei/Bucket & Jason At first, Kei hated Jason. Then, Kei tolerated him, then became his friend. Jason disappeared shortly after, and Kei never heard from him again. Buckethead, however, did meet Jason, but only for a short time. Kei/Bucket & Satan As Kei's grandfather, Oliver pushed for Satan to get close to Kei, before it was too late. By the age of five, Kei locked out any and all family members he hadn't already met, which included his grandmother Persephone and all of his great-grandparents with the exception of Chuck. Satan formed a quite literally heart-warming relationship with Kei. Satan taught him how to actually cook at the age of four since Satan was employed at Osteria Francescana in Italy, arguably the best restaurant in the world. In addition to this, Satan also taught Kei how to manage as well as channel his anger into either something negative or positive. Satan went on to become the source of Kei's terrifyingly terrifying wrath which he displayed at The Three Horns Battle in Three Horns, Avia. When lining in front of the enemy alone, Kei was emotionless, a perfect killing machine. As he walked toward the massive wall of nine million wizards, one of them called out to him, "did daddy die on the way here or did he get more scared than you?" This caused Kei to completely stop in his tracks and literally rip the chunk of earth the army was positioned on and cast a reverse gravitational sphere spell on the area, causing it to implode, like a dying black hole. Kei/Bucket & Selaphiel Kei remembered Selaphiel from when he as well as Raphael came for Ariel on their fourteen birthday. That day, Selaphiel introduced himself as George Wood, the President of Imagination Land, which Kei knew was complete bullshit because he was fourteen and not four. Kei called him out for lying, but Selaphiel brushed it off. He proceeded to befriend Kei and then call Raphael to make his move on Ariel, which both Kei and Ariel heard because of their angelic traits. Kei lost all trust he had in Selaphiel and never spoke to him again. Kei/Bucket & Kyle Although Kei never knew him, Kyle was close friends with Buckethead. They played party games like Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Do or Die and Spin the Bottle (Spin The Buckethead Edition because Buckethead was using an online spinner on his phone,) with complete strangers on the second day of their friendship. They became better friends as the nights went on, and one day Bucket decided to form The Knights Of The Roundish Table, which consisted of himself, Kyle and a new friend named Randy. Then they added another guy to the Table; Dean, who Kei called Dean Windchester after the great Dean Winchester. Kyle has been a really good friend to Bucket. Kyle's serious when he needs to be and playful the rest of the time and he and Bucket mix well together. Kei/Bucket & Amanda A friend from Oliver's past, Amanda tracked Oliver down only to find Buckethead, who became her friend anyways. She frequently annoys him and makes him mad, sometimes on purpose and sometimes on accident. Because of this, Bucket stopped being her friend. Amanda apologized and gave her another chance to be his friend. Kei/Bucket & Behemoth Of all of the members of SoS, Behemoth was the least trusted by anyone. Behemoth, known as the "Demon Of The Deep," was a tad more playful than one would generally expect from a fallen angel, which could come off as off-putting to strangers and sometimes new friends like Kei. While Kei trusted Behemoth more on the personal level than he trusted Samael, if let loose, Behemoth could do serious damage. He was more like a big dog who didn't recognize his size in its entirety. You've seen the videos of Great Danes sitting in their owners' laps. In short, that's how Kei sees Behemoth, a big puppy who doesn't recognize his size. Kei/Bucket & Caitlynn A child at heart, Caitlynn seemed to be crushing on Percy at first. Buckethead caught on to this, so he befriended her then backed off, so he could watch her developing feelings from afar. They aren't close to each other, merely casual friends. They wouldn't hold a conversation with each other unless they crossed paths, and neither would go out of their way to talk. Kei/Bucket & Coralyn When considering Buckethead's fairly normal yet extreme fear of strangers and the fact that he only knew Coralyn for about an hour, one could come to the conclusion that they never got close. They most likely never will since Coralyn is basically an elementary school student and Bucket is a Junior at Celix High, so Coralyn might make it to middle school before Bucket graduates. Kei/Bucket & Michael In spite of being a total dirtbag, Archangel Michael was once Kei's friend. During Kei's second-grade Open House, he met Michael, who took form as another student. Michael did this only to relay false information to Ariel, who directly turned him down and called him a liar, which left Michael furious. Later that night, he returned to Heaven and reported his failure and Kei and Ariel listened, giggling and laughing in their room. Kei/Bucket & Asmodeus As the Deadly Sin of Lust, Asmodeus was the one who taught Kei to want and too long for things excessively. Of course, this was easier to do at an early age because Kei's mind was a blank slate in the "I Want ..." category. Asmodeus was only ever Kei's instructor, and nothing more. There were times that they seemed to connect, but it never happened. For example, when Asmodeus taught Kei to want to be loved, Kei asked Asmodeus if he would love him, Asmodeus accepted and they formed a bond via pinky promise which would last up until Kei's fifteenth birthday, which Asmodeus showed up at. He, like most, tried to take Ariel away from Kei, but he cut Asmodeus out of his life and never spoke to him after his last words to Asmodeus, which were "I dare you to lay a molecule on her again and see how that turns out for you. Oh, and you can forget the pinky promise." Kei/Bucket & Leviathan Teaching Kei to envy and what to envy was easy for Leviathan because Kei already had some envy in his heart by the time he was four. What he mainly envied was Ariel's beauty and her personality, and Kei claimed that he would never be one-sixteenth as perfect as Ariel, which was strangely specific. Leviathan continued Kei's studies, teaching him when envy was appropriate and when it wasn't. Leviathan once told Kei that he shouldn't just envy but that he should strive to be the best part of him that he could be so that he wouldn't have to envy anyone. Kei tried, and Ariel noticed his strive to become better. She complimented him on his growth, and that alone meant the world to Kei. He ran back to Leviathan and claimed him his "Forever Friend," which meant that they would be forever linked through their minds. The only time Kei ever had to shut down communications was when Ariel kissed Kei on his deathbed. Their Enemies (Highest To Lowest Threat) # Ravendeath (Destroyed) # The Requiem (Destroyed) # TERRYBLE (Destroyed) # The Vagabonds (Destroyed) Their Allies (Strongest To Weakest) # The Underground # The Timeless # Sound Of Silence # Emerald Assault # Nyte # Hellsin # Paradox Kei's Personality A smart, quiet, meek boy, Kei was always more of a shrinking violet than most of his Timeless counterparts or even most people. He quite frequently stuttered when talking to strangers, and he found it embarrassing which caused his skin to turn red and his eyes an apricot color. Kei had a tendency to be very docile to everyone and was usually gentle, although he could have come off as creepily passive-aggressive and was extremely defensive of everyone he cared about. He was very intelligent, and there's proof of this on his transcript at Celix High School, where he had only attended for four months. In those four months, starting on March 5, he completed all of his normal school work in one month, all of his standardized tests within seven days, and his finals throughout the rest of April. He was very engaged in reading and writing and he helped in writing a short autobiography on The Timeless and it's members. Although he tried not to express it as much, he was very apologetic and believed every tiny mistake was completely and utterly his fault. It was very difficult to make him think otherwise since he was insecure of himself and he thought that he wasn't nearly as good as any of his companions and that he didn't deserve to be Percy's Second-In-Command before he left, while everyone else did. When offered help or someone to talk to, Kei usually avoided it so he can be alone with his thoughts. He never liked getting others involved in his problems, and he believed that his problems were solely his alone, his burdens to bear. Although his comrades didn't like this, they had to learn to cope with Kei's difficult ways of operation or find ways around them. Kei was very selfless and never thought about helping himself before his friends, just like his father. He was always finding a way to help whoever, whenever, wherever, with whatever, however he can, or was at least trying to find a way to help. When it come to making an important decision, he relied on logic and rarely on heart, unless there was no logic behind the situation and he was forced to follow his feelings, which he disliked. Kei found it difficult to be in control of his emotions and his feelings could easily corrupt and control him. Astiel's (Brief) Personality Being seen as an ordinary, shy, lonely bookworm, Astiel is also a genius, and is about as omniscient as a normal person can be. He tries not to act like an angel because that would result in death all over Celix and beyond. Astiel's Creatures Asero - Otis Sorem - Ara Equinox - Lyra Cassiopeia - Nemo Calesius - Graves Orantera - Geo Arpinian - Maekemuri (Maeke For Short) Iritia - Akutehika Eridiex - Dion Kei's Eye Colors & Emotions Reds: * Red - Angry * Lightish Red - Empathy * Crimson - Curious * Persimmon - Flirty * Burgundy - Dissatisfied Oranges: * Orange - Annoyed * Dark Orange - Grumpy * Daisy Orange - Funny * Light Orange - Wavering * Dark Goldenrod - Jealous Yellows: * Yellow - Worried * Gold - Creativity * Dark Yellow - Scared * Tan - Regret * Apricot - Embarrassed * Vanilla - Hungry * Buttermilk - Suspicion * Cork - Daredevil * Citrine - Defensive Greens: * Green - Natural Eye Color * Lime Green - Musical * Dark Green - Hurt * Viridian - Helpful * Dark Olive - Envy * Midnight/Eagle Green - Defeat * Moss Green - Absent Minded * Shamrock - Brave * Olivine - Clumsy * Mint - Techie * Sage Green - Lazy * Arctic Lime - Denial Blues: * Blue - Friendly * Dark Blue - Anxious * Light Blue - Bored * Aero/Ice Blue - Trust * Steel Blue - Pity * Sky Blue - Patience * Pastel Blueish Green - Honesty * Navy Blue - Perplexity * Cyan - Smart * Teal - Ambitious * Sand Blue - Fishing * Storm Blue - Artistic * Lapis - Athletic * Cadet Blue - Bookish * Aquamarine - Confident Violets: * Purple - Sympathy * Light Lilac - Love(d) * Dark Lilac - Alone/Abandoned * Magenta - Tired * Amethyst - Guilt * Royal Purple - Hope * Indigo - Loyalty * Dark Indigo - Asleep * Mulberry - Insane * Lavender - Lucky * Eggplant - Only When Cooking * Alder - Neat * Plum - Neurotic * Dark Raspberry - Offended Pinks: * Pink - Calm * Hot Pink - Confused * Carnation Pink - Gentle * Sunrise - Emotional * Copper - Perfectionistic * Debian Red - Vulnerable Browns: * Brown - Depressed * Dark Brown - Disgust * Light Brown - Relief * Dark Chocolate - Shame * Bronze - Uselessness * Cocoa - Schmoozing * Rust - Slob * Dark Sienna - Ignored Neutral: * Gray - Sadness * White - Joy * Black - Surprised * Silver - Energized * Dark Slate Gray - Awkward * Quartz - Cringe Others: * Other: ** Blue w/red outlined iris - Demon Form * Glowing: ** Red - Alter Ego ** Blue - Possessed ** Green - Empowerment ** Any Other Color - Enhanced Versions Of That Color * Mixes: ** Blueish Green - Childish ** Greenish Yellow - Gratitude ** Violet-Red - Frustration ** Red-Orange - Skeptical ** Blueish Purple - Aggressive NOTE: * Each individual eye can be split into more than one color ** i.e. Right Eye = Magenta * Left Eye = Blueish Purple/Debian Red Rules of Magic: General: You must learn a magic to use it. There are several ways to learn magic, especially elemental types. For example, a Guardian or General may transfer the ability and knowledge regarding their specialty. A Fire General may transfer knowledge to you but it only works for FIRE magic since it must be done through a Guardian statue or Elemental Grimoire. Elemental Chain of Command: # King ## General ### Guardian #### Wizard/Witch King outrank everyone and are at the head of the magic community. Kings are usually gods or demi-gods or other powerful supernatural beings. For example, Hades is the King of Fire, though he doesn't use the title. To be able to cast a spell, however, you must have sufficient Magic Energy, and depending on the type of magic, Soul Energy. Moreover, most wizards and witches obtain their elemental specialty through a discovery of Magic Faults which often appear in the form of scars. Magic Faults can also be genetic, and as such will copy the color of the Fault it came from. If your father had a Magic Fault on his right shoulder and you inherited that, it would be the exact same, but with a varying amount of energy. Not all wizards and witches follow their Magic Faults, though. There have been times when a witch or wizard who has a Magic Fault, for example, Green which indicates Life magic, but will study a different element. Therefore, witches and wizards are not bound by their Magic Faults; the Magic Faults simply advise a witch or wizard on the element they should pursue. Elemental Magics are NOT the same as the more complicated Ability Magics. While they branched off of Elemental Magics, Ability Magics are much more complex in their mechanics and use. For example, Dark/Black Magic is one of the basic elements, but Reality Warping is a branch of that, which expands on the idea of Black Magic being forbidden. List of Known Magics (Assorted): # 360-degree vision # Abacomancy (Divination via grains of the deceased) # Absorb Electricity # Absorb Energy # Absorb Life Forces # Absorb Matter # Absorb Organisms # Absorb Powers # Absorb Psychic Energy # Absorb Solar Energy # Absorb and Enhance Animal Powers # Absorb/Copy Memories # Absorb/Copy Skills/Knowledge # Accelerated Evolution # Accelerated Regeneration # Acidic Breathe # Acidic Spit # Acidic Touch # Acute Hearing # Adhere to Walls and Ceilings # Age Manipulation # Alter Organisms # Alter Reality # Alter Size # Amalgamation (Combination Magic) # Anatomical Liberation (The power to split one's body apart and control the pieces) # Angelorum Ignismancy (Demonic Fire) # Animal Communication # Anima Meamancy (Soul Magic) # Animate Objects # Antimatter Manipulation # Ash Secretion # Astral Projection # Astral Trapping # Astral Vision # Aura Manipulation # Aura Vision # Balance Manipulation # Barbed Tail # Beacon Emission # Blade Weapon Mastery # Body Exchange # Calmness Projection # Chakra Manipulation # Chameleon Skin # Chi Manipulation # Chronolock (The power to exist outside of time) # Claircognizance (The power to gain information of all sorts through intrinsic means.) # Clairvoyance (The power to gain direct visual information through non-physical means) # Cloud Manipulation # Color Manipulation # Communicate with the dead # Concussion Beams # Control Animals # Control Birds # Control Earth # Control Fungi # Control Glass # Control Insects # Control Machines # Control Magnetic Forces # Control Microwaves # Control Minerals # Control Pheromones # Control Plants # Control Radiation # Control Rodents/Small Animals # Control Sand # Control Sound # Control Temperature # Control Time # Control Water # Control Wind # Control Wood # Control the Dead # Control the Weather # Copy Powers (of others) # Create Portals # Create Wormholes # Cross-dimensional awareness # Cryomancy (Ice Magic # Crystal Skin # Crystallomancy (Crystal Magic) # Cyborg Body Part Replacements # Cyclone Creation # Dark Matter Manipulation # Dawn Enhanced Strength # Day Inducement # De-oxygenation # Death Vision # Dehydration # Density Control # Dermal Armor # Destruction Magic # Detach and Regenerate Limbs # Diamond Skin # Digital Form # Disease Invulnerability # Disintegrate Matter # Disintegrate Objects # Disintegrate Organisms # Disorientating Pheromones # Divination # Dream Manipulation (Dream Magic) # Druid Magic # Dual Minds # Dusk Enhanced Strength # Eagle Eyesight # Echolocation # Ecological Empathy # Elasticity # Electric Feet # Electric Fingers # Electric Hands # Electric Invulnerability # Electric Skin # Electric Transportation # Electromagnetic Pulses # Elemental Magic (General Magic) # Elephant Skin # Empathy # Energy Blasts # Energy Constructs # Enhanced Acrobatics # Enhanced Awareness # Enhanced Camouflage # Enhanced Craftsmanship # Enhanced Dexterity # Enhanced Jaw Strength # Enhanced Lock-picking # Enhanced Marksmanship # Enhanced Memory # Enhanced Seductive Skills # Enhanced Senses # Enhanced Skeleton # Enhanced Stealth # Enhanced Thievery # Enhanced Tracking Skills # Escape Artist # Evocation # Exponentia-Ruptormancy (Spell-Breaker) # Extra Eye with Psychic Powers # Fatigue Immunity # Fear Projection # Feral Mind # Ferromancy (Steel Magic) # Fingernail Claws # Fire Breath # Fire Invulnerability # Fire Touch # Fire Vision # Flight # Force fields # Freeze Breath # Freeze Touch # Freeze Vision # Frost Invulnerability # Future Sight # Generate Earthquakes # Generate Energy Constructs # Generate Energy Life Forms # Generate Energy Weapons # Generate Light Bursts # Generate Powerful Dusts # Generate Volatile Constructs # Gravimancy (Gravity Magic) # Heat Vision # Hive Organism # Holographic Projection # Hope Projection # Humanoid Manipulation # Hyper Breath # Hypnotism # Ignimancy (Lightning Magic) # Illusion Magic # Immobility # Immortality # Induced Sedation # Ink Secretion # Invisibility # Irresistible Charm # Jactitation (The ability to absorb kinetic energy to never stop moving) # Jet Propulsion # Kardiamancy (Heart Magic) # Laser Vision # Levitation # Libramancy (Balance Magic) # Life Vision # Life-force Manipulation # Lifespan Vision # Liquefy # Liquid Skin # Living Anomaly # Locumancy (Space Magic) # Lunar Enhanced Strength # Luxamancy (Light Magic) # Machine Communication # Magnetic Body # Magnetic Hands # Manipulate Mass # Manipulate Molecules # Martial Arts Mastery # Matter Liquefaction # Memory Manipulation # Mental Projection # Merging Powers # Metamorphosis # Miasma Breathing # Micromorphing # Microscopic Vision # Mind Control # Mind Exchange # Mind Blast # Molten Metal Skin # Morphable Body # Morphing Bone Armor # Morphing Bones # Musical Empathy # Nail Manipulation # Navitasmancy (Energy Magic) # Necromancy (Black Magic) # Nerve Manipulation # Night Inducement # Night Vision # Nothingness Manipulation # Nullification # Occultamancy (Illusion Magic) # Offspring Detection # Oil Secretion ## OMNI MAGIC SECTION # Omni Absorption # Omni Atomic Manipulation # Omni Aversion # Omni Corruption Inducement # Omni Creator # Omni Element Manipulation # Omni Embodiment # Omni Empowerment # Omni Energy Manipulation # Omni Healing # Omni Infusion # Omni Manipulation # Omni Negation # Omni Physics Manipulation # Omni Purification # Omni Reality Creation # Omni Removal # Omni Weather Manipulation # Omniarch # Omnibenevolent # Omnicide # Omnicompetence # Omnicounter # Omnifabrication # Omnifarious # Omnificience # Omnificence Genesis # Omnilegence # Omnilock # Omnilock # Omnimagic # Omninescience # Omnineutrality # Omnipathy # Omnipathy # Omniperception # Omnipotence # Omnipresence # Omnipresence # Omniscience # Omniscience # Omniscience Bestowal # Omnislayer # Omnisleep Inducement # Omniverse Creation # Omniverse Destruction # Omniverse Embodiment # Omniverse Manipulation ## END OF OMNI-MAGIC SECTION # Organ Enhancement # Organ Removal # Oxygen Generation # Paralysis # Pathifery (The ability to warp reality based on your feelings, emotions and instincts) # Patiare Pnubere Nostrimancy (Aura Magic) # Phase Shifting (The unique ability to change into your spirit-animal/demon/angle/god form) # Planet Manipulation # Plasma Blasts # Poison Invulnerability # Possession # Power Bestowal # Power Disabling # Precognition # Prehensile Tongue # Premonitions # Pressure Manipulation # Projected Mind Illusions # Projected Thermography # Psionic Blast # Psychic Blasts # Psychic Illusions # Psychic Persuasion # Psychic Shield # Psychic Weapons # Psychometry # Pyromancy # Quantum Locking # Radio Beams # Radioactive Invulnerability # Radioactive Touch # Randomized Powers/Strengths # Rebirth # Regenerating Skin # Release Spirit from Body # Reptilian Skin # Resistance to Temperatures # Resurrection # Retractable Claws # Retractable Horns # Retractable Nails # Retractable Pincers # Retractable Sharp Teeth # Retrocognition # Reverse Time # Revive the Dead # Rock Skin # Rot Organic Matter # Rubber Skin # Scald Generation # Scramble Radio Frequencies # Season Manipulation # Seismokinesis # Self Detonation # Self Duplication # Self Evolution # Self Resurrection # Self-Spawning # Self-Sustenance # Self-Transmutation # Sense Chi # Sense Danger # Sense Disabling # Sense Emotions # Sense Energy # Sense Fear # Sense Lies # Sense Life-forces # Sense Organisms # Sense People # Sense Powers # Shamanism # Shape-shifting # Siren Song # Slow Time # Smoke Secretion # Social Cloaking # Solar Enhanced Strength # Spiritus Ligatimancy (Spirit-Bind Magic) # Stench Generation # Stone Skin # Strong Tail # Summon Organisms # Summoning # Super Agility # Super Balance # Super Climbing # Super Intelligence # Super Leaping # Super Luck/Control Luck # Super Reflexes # Super Speed # Super Stamina # Super Strength # Telekinesis # Telekinetic Invulnerability # Telepathic Resistance/Immunity # Telepathy # Teleportation # Telescopic Vision # Temporal Duplication # Tentacles # Terrain Manipulation # Thanatomancy (Death Magic) # Thorned Skin # Time Travel # Toxic Breath # Toxic Spit # Toxic Touch # Tracking Evasion # Transform into a gas state # Transmutation # Transmute Elements # Transmute Minerals # Twilight Enhanced Strength # Twilight Manipulation # Two Brains and Personalities # Two extra arms with super strength # Ultraviolet Vision # Underwater Breathing # Universal Irreversibility # Unstoppable Momentum # Vacuum Adaptation # Vampirism # Venom Breath # Venom Invulnerability # Venom Spit # Venom/Toxin Immunity # Vertigo Manipulation # Vibration Emission # Vibration Manipulation # View Infrared # Vitamancy (Life Magic) # Vocifery (The ability to warp reality based on words, thoughts and actions) # Voice Manipulation # Void Manipulation # Vortex Breath # Walk on Walls # Walk on Water # Water Breathing # Weapon Mastery # Weight Manipulation # Wing Manifestation # Wish Granting # X-ray vision # Yin-Yang Manipulation Souls Kei/Bucket Has Absorbed/Reaped # Eimo # Lix # Extaurumsec # Gaia # God (Father of Jesus Christ) Kei/Bucket's Likes & Dislikes Likes: * When people trust and believe in him * A challenge * To help lead * To have close, reliable friends * To be helpful * To feel and be loved * To be considered family * To be listened to * To be truthful * To ship his friends together * To be chill and relaxed * Good music Dislikes: * When people reject him for being different * Pushovers * To be ignored * Treated like he's irrelevant * Having too many friends * Large crowds * Rap, Hip-hop, most mainstream radio music * Having to lie * Luna * Gaia * Rain * Thunder * Uranus * Hypnos * Nyx Hell's Reformed Chain Of Command # God Of The Afterlife (Buckethead Baker) ## King Of Hell (Oliver Aegin/Hades) ### The Seven Deadly Sins (Princes Of Hell) #### Lucifer (Pride) #### Former King Damion Ex (Greed) #### Amanda (Lust) #### Leviathan (Envy) #### Beelzebub (Gluttony) #### Satan (Wrath) #### William A. (Sloth) ####* The Archdemons ####*# Xigoth (Business) ####*# Ukodo (War) ####*# Zorrallaz (Economy) ####*# Igora (Civics) ####*# Astrilin (Science) ####*# Tarax (Law) ####*# Amatron (Security) ####*#* The Six Hundred Sixty Six (Demons) Heaven's Reformed Chain Of Command # God Of The Afterlife (Buckethead Baker) ## The Archangel (Astiel) ### The Seraphs ###* Ariel (Seraph Of Life And Creation) ###* Behemoth (Seraph Of The Dark) ###* Samael (Seraph Of Critical Thinking And Strategy) ###* Omniel (Seraph Of War) ###* Luficer (Seraph Of Light) ###* Gabriel (Messenger Seraph Of Transportation) ###* Veratron (Seraph Of Balance) ###** The Virtues ###*** Uzziel (Humility) ###*** Ramiel (Liberality) ###*** Chamuel (Chastity) ###*** Nariel (Kindness) ###*** Simiel (Abstinence) ###*** Jael (Patience) ###*** Puriel (Diligence) ###**** The Bright Ones (Angels) Trivia (Kei) * He loved Red Vs. Blue callbacks, references, and jokes * His least favorite was Rain * He was allergic to nickel and bananas * His favorite color was Yellow (trust me, this is important) * His favorite food was a normal apple (yes, this is also important) * He was the Energy General, not Fire General like his father * He was 1/4 human, 1/4 demon, 1/4 angel, and 1/4 god * His long-lost twin sister is named Lucy Colt